


Next To You

by sara2117



Series: Your Love Is A Waiting Game Universe [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara2117/pseuds/sara2117
Summary: Continuation of the characters of the 'Your Love Is A Waiting Game' universe told through unconnected one-shots.It's been five years since Oliver and Felicity's lives changed forever and they wouldn't have it any other way.





	1. Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Has it really been three years since I wrote in the 'YLIAWG' universe? I forgot just how much I loved these characters and storyline. I hope you guys will love this little look into the life of the Queen family and their extended family members. It's fluff but it's what the muse demanded. Enjoy!

* * *

 

Felicity had only been home mere minutes from working a half day at Queen Incorporated when she was forced to use her loud voice. Hmm, that had to be a new record.

“Archer Queen!” The little boy stopped dead in his tracks, arms still outstretched, one hand inches away from touching the sharp tip of an arrow. The use of his nickname couldn't have been more spot on. “Just what on earth one do you think you're doing?”

Felicity couldn't see his face but she could imagine the look he sported in that instant. He was much like his father in that way. So predictable. She crossed her arms, one rounded toe of her heels tapping the floor as she waited for her son to turn around. When he did she wasn't disappointed. His face was a mixture of regret and longing. Yep, he was Oliver's son alright. Not that there was any doubt, he looked just like him.

"Gage Thomas Queen, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The five-year-old fiddled with his fingers, thumb and pointer finger rubbing together an obvious betrayal of his nervousness. "Well, I do like to talk. Papa Lance says I babble just like you, so I guess it depends on what you want to talk about."

Felicity had to press her lips together to keep from laughing as she sent a prayer heavenward. God help her raise this child!

"How about your fingers being moments away from doing something your father and I told you never to do by yourself. Wanna talk about that?"

"Uh, I plead the fifth." Did he just use the fifth amendment on her? Was this kid five going on twenty-five? She'd bet a box of cronuts that Laurel was to blame for that. Archer was a sponge anytime the older woman was involved. She might have a budding lawyer on her hands, which might come in handy one day considering their families propensity to get in trouble.

"Who's pleading the fifth?" Oliver appeared, grill tongs in one hand, a platter of uncooked marinated chicken in the other. He'd been preparing for their monthly family barbeque all day or otherwise, he'd have caught their oldest before he got into any trouble. She would have been home too if it wasn't for there being a snag in the production of a new invention at QI.

"Your son," she announced with a flourish, tossing her head Archer's direction. She caught his eyes bouncing between her and Oliver, probably calculating who was going to be the maddest at him.

"Hey! Why is he always my son when he's in trouble?"

"Because you're Oliver Queen and it's your troublemaking DNA that got us into this," she said, not even trying to hide her smirk.

Oliver rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "Whatever, Mrs. Hacker."

"Shh! He's going to be a lawyer."

Felicity could tell Oliver was fighting a laugh as he laid down his cooking supplies on a nearby table. Soon after he went to their son and crouched down in front of him.

"What going on, buddy?"

The little boy looked up from staring at his shoes, turning the full power of his blue eyes on his dad. "I just wanted to look at one of your arrows."

"Didn't you remember your Mom and I telling you that you couldn't do that without one of us being present?"

"Yes," Archer sighed heavily. "I just thought that since it was a while ago that I was old enough to do it on my own now. I want to shoot a bow like you, Daddy."

Tears filled Archer's eyes and threatened to spill over onto his round cheeks. Seeing them about broke Felicity's heart, and she suspected it did the same to Oliver. The look he sent her a moment later confirmed her line of thought and she moved closer to him, brushing her fingers across his shoulder blade as a sign of support before she too leaned down in front of their son.

"I'm sorry Mommy and Daddy." Those tears finally spilled over and Felicity hurriedly reached out to hold her son's hand.

"I love that you want to be like Daddy, Arch..." she started, only to trail off as she thought of the best way to answer. She loved her son immensely and only wanted to keep him safe, not curb his dreams.

"But your Mom and I only make rules so that we can keep you safe, bud," Oliver finished.

Oh, how she loved her husband. In never ceased to amaze her how in sync they were with one another at times, and growing more so with the passing years.

"Arrowheads are very sharp and you could seriously hurt yourself and if you did that it would make us very sad. You don't want to do that do you?"

Archer shook his head and Felicity moved to wipe away a tear away before wrapping his little body in her arms. "Yeah Arch, and you know I get squeamish at the sight of blood lately."

The boy hiccuped. "Because of the baby?"

"Mmmhmm." Archer leaned against her, settling his head into the crook of her neck.

"You see, kiddo, we love you so much that it's unthinkable to imagine you getting hurt. That's why there are rules and it's important that you follow them. The more you listen, the more we can trust you and give you more responsibilities."

"Like learning to shoot your bow?"

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah, like that. Though I think we'll have to get you your own until you can lift mine."

Archer immediately perked up. "A bow, just for me?"

Oliver looked at her for approval and she nodded. "I think your Mom and I can manage that, but only if we can trust you. Do you think you can work on that?"

Archer eagerly nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Now, think you can help me cook dinner?"

"Yeah!" Archer jumped into his dad's arms and Oliver gave him a big hug.

"I love you bud."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Hey, what about me down here?" Felicity said in mock anger.

Archer wiggled his way out of Oliver's arms and Felicity barely managed to get on her knees before he crashed into her.

"I love you the most, Mommy," he whispered into her ear, "Just don't tell, Daddy."

She saw Oliver shake his head lovingly at them as he tied his cheesy 'kiss the cook' apron on.

"I love you too, my beautiful boy." Felicity pulled back and Archer brushed his nose against hers then pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. She popped him on the butt. "Hurry up now, you don't want Dad to start without you."

Oliver handed Archer the grill tongs and instructed him to take them outside and wait for him. He then helped her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you think we'll ever get bored parenting?"

"Have any of your arrows missed?"

Oliver laughed then sobered. "I'm so glad I get to do this with you."

Felicity smiled. "Me too," she whispered, their lips just beginning to brush in a warm kiss as the doorbell rang. "Urgh."

"To be continued," Oliver promised.

"It better, I hate being interrupted," Felicity grumbled. "Now hurry up, I'm not the only one that gets grumpy when the food is late."

Oliver gave her another chaste kiss before rushing out the door to start the food while she dashed to open the door. She twisted the doorknob just as the bell rung again and she heard an exclamation of 'C'mon,' from the other side.

"Finally, I'm starved," Quentin said in greeting, 3-year-old Harper hanging on his leg who immediately vacated it to jump towards his mother who swung him up on her hip and squeezed him tight.

"You ate two hot dogs at the ballpark, hon. You're fine," Donna quipped to her husband, then turned to her for a hug. "Hi, baby."

"Hi, Mom. Thanks for taking Harper to his game."

"Of course, you know I'll do anything for my little nuggets."

Archer came in from outside and spotted his grandparents. "Bubbe! Pop-Pop!"

"Hey, Munchkin." Lance abandoned his earlier grumpiness to hug the enthusiastic boy.

"Where's the rest of the family?" 

"Felicity, I brought potato salad," Moira spoke up in answer, as she breezed through the entryway. "And yes, I actually made it this time."

Felicity laughed, took the bowl from her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi Mom, I can't wait to try it."

"Thank you, dear. I also brought your favorite cookies. Those I bought."

"You're the best!" Moira winked at her and squeezed her arm in passing, heading directly towards her grandchildren who had congregated around all of their grandparents and started chattering.

Laurel and her family arrived a few minutes later, her husband Michael and their two children, Lorraine and Alexander joining the fray of people. John and Lyla and their children Maya and Andrew turned up directly after causing Felicity to think that she should just leave the front door open. She had no sooner thought it when the bell rung a fourth time. She opened it again to reveal Roy and Thea. The latter of which she quickly hugged, leaving the former to be attacked by a riot of children.

By the end of the arrivals, the kitchen counter was filled with bowls of prepared food with everything from simple potato chips to baked macaroni. She didn't know who would enjoy it more, the kids or her.

Roy gathered the children and took them outside to play off some energy before dinner, while all the women moved towards the dining room to set the table and chat while the men headed outside to stand around the grill with Oliver. No doubt they were talking about the latest ball game.

It wasn't long before everyone was back inside and sitting down to eat. As Felicity watched the group take their usual seats she was thankful that Oliver had the foresight to purchase a table to seat twelve plus a smaller one for the children. The house sure was crowded but there was no greater feeling than having your entire family safe and under one roof.

After settling the children at their table, Felicity couldn't help but smile as she finally took a seat next to Oliver who promptly reached out his hand. She took it and started the chain for everyone to join hands to say grace. A quick glance over her shoulder showed that the children had done so as well.

The prayer was filled with thanks for the people under the roof and for the food they were about to receive as well as for continued safety in their own daily lives. Seconds after it was over and everyone had said, 'Amen,' the room was filled with laughter and conversations going across, down and up the table.

A little while later, in the midst of it all, Oliver caught her attention and smiled happily at her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being next to me," Oliver stated.

"I'll never be anywhere else."

Because for her, anywhere else wouldn't be home.

* * *

 

 


	2. Oh, The Stupid Things I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing! I got so many great reactions and I couldn't be happier that y'all are still as connected to these characters as I am! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this next addition. XO- Sara

* * *

 

Felicity was pretty sure if the parenting books had a section for her current problem then she would have made better choices today. As it were, she'd made her bed, now she'd have to lie in it. Was she being overly dramatic? Most likely. Maybe. She just leaned down and picked up a chewed computer wire for inspection when the something of her mental debate knocked into the back of her knees nearly toppling her over before resuming its zooming session around the house like nothing happened. Nope, it was definitely a mistake.

She needed to do something and fast. Specifically before Oliver got home. It was only a matter of time until the kids got too attached, or worse. Just then the kids squealed and she took off their direction, her feet sliding on the tile floor until she came to a stop. “What is it? Who's hurt?”

Harper pointed his tiny finger at the floor. “Poopy!” Then he started giggling like a drunken sailor.

“I'll get the baby wipes!” Archer shot out of the room as quick as an arrow.

“Oh frack.” She ran her hands over her face and into her hair. Why was it that every time she thought about something bad happening it materialized only seconds later? Calling it irony didn't even begin to cover it. It was probably some sort of flashpoint crap. Darn that Barry Allen.

“Felicity...what is that?”

Uh-oh. Oliver was home early, like way early. "Double frack."

Her husband spotted the pile on the floor. "And is that what I think it is?"

Archer ran back into the room. "I got the wipes!"

"Poopy!" Harper squealed again while getting closer to the mess.

"Don't touch it, Harper," Archer cautioned as he pulled his little brother back then proceeded to clean up.

"Fel-i-city." Oh, that is so not a good tone. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," she said, a nervous giggle tumbling out after of its own accord. The brown creature zoomed around the room again as if to give her statement false emphasis.

"Really? Because it looks like a dog. A German Shepard to be exact." Oliver's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline and his bulky arms were crossed. Not good at all.

"We're going to name him Arrow, Dad!" Archer said joyfully.

"Yeah!" Harper echoed.

"No. No," she pointed a finger at each of her sons. "We're naming it Temporary." She looked at Oliver. "Yep. Temporary."

Oliver blinked slowly then glanced at their children who were now hugging the dog who was even happier, if that were possible, after relieving itself on her pretty tile. The beast was licking the boys in the face and just about turning itself inside out at the affection he was currently receiving.

"It's not looking like a Temporary to me." He shook his head. "How did this even happen, Felicity?"

A strange squealing noise came out of her mouth and she shrugged. "Well, there was this little old man with a box of puppies at the supermarket and they looked so sad and it...it just happened," she finished lamely.

"You just happened to bring home a puppy?"

"Uh yeah, I'll admit it wasn't my brightest idea. I claim pregnancy brain."

It started slow. Oliver smiled, just a bit at the edges of his mouth then it turned into a full out laugh, and not the 'haha' kind but the one where he actually held his sides and wiped away a tear. "Oh, Felicity."

She, however, wasn't laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face when I came in." Oliver went into another fit of laughter that if he were a girl she would call giggles.

"Oliver," she whined. "It's not funny."

"It kind of is. Felicity, you're a genius who never jumps the gun on anything but you brought home a puppy. A puppy! When you're eight months pregnant no less and we already have two rambunctious sons. Right now, it's funny."

She crossed her arms over her protruding belly. "That...that thing has been running around the house like a copycat flash, knocking over vases and chewing on my precious computer wires and all you can do is make fun of me."

Felicity felt a good cry coming on. Her back hurt, her ankles were swollen, she was hungry and her home was quickly turning into a disaster zone.

Oliver sobered. "Oh hon, I'm sorry. What do you need?"

"I need you to find a new home for Temporary over there, and then I would really appreciate a backrub and a pint of mint chip."

Oliver approached and put his arms around her. "I can do two of those things, as for the third." He glanced at the boys who were scratching the dog's belly. "He looks like he's already home."

Felicity groaned and let her head fall to her husband's chest. "No," she whimpered.

Oliver kissed the top of her head and hugged her as tight as he could considering her growing berth. "It's going to be okay, honey. Besides, it could've been worse."

She leaned back to look at him. "How?"

"We could live in Australia and the kids could've gotten attached to a kangaroo."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think there any universe where that could be a possibility."

"Just trying to make you feel better. Oh, or it could've been a Chinese Crested dog."

"What?"

"Google it." She eyed him dubiously. "Go on, I know you have your phone on you."

"Only so I can keep track of the damages for the insurance company." She pulled her phone from her pocket and did the search, her eyes widening involuntarily when she saw what Oliver was talking about. "Oh, merciful heavens!"

"See? Worse, right?"

"I'd say so. Those poor dogs, I can't believe people actually own them."

"There's a human soul mate for lots of dogs, even ugly ones."

"That was oddly prophetic."

"I try. So on the flip side of this, you adopted a breed of dog that is known to be extremely smart and loyal and not bad on the eyes." Oliver thought for a moment. "I'm actually starting to like this. He could be a great watch dog for you and the kids."

"That's assuming the monster can be trained."

She glanced over her shoulder to check on the boys who were in the middle of asking the dog to do something. Her mouth hung open when she realized they were asking him to sit and he'd complied.

"Come on! Seriously?"

Oliver laughed. "So, Felicity can we keep him?"

The boys heard the question and rushed over. "Yeah Mommy, can we keep him?"

She sent Oliver the stink eye as she stepped from his arms. "Make me the bad guy, why don't you?"

"Please Mommy," Harper asked sweetly.

"We'll take good care of him," Archer promised.

Sure they would, maybe for the first week then she'd be the one cleaning up his little steaming presents and chasing him around the house when he'd stolen her favorite pair of underwear.

"Felicity?" She snapped from her thoughts to see three pairs of blue eyes looking at her. Great. They were all giving her the classic Queen puppy dog eyes, which was almost clinically proven to work. Sadly this time it was being used for an actual puppy and not ice cream before dinner.

"Fine," she gave in with a grunt. "But you'll all be taking care of him and if he so much as nibbles on one more of my computer cords I'm dropping him off on Diggle's doorstep with a bow around his neck. Understood?"

"Yep!" They all chorused.

"Great. Off with you all." She flapped her hand at the boys who took off with squeals of delight to play with their new (still possibly temporary in her eyes,) dog. "Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"I still want that ice cream and back rub later."

"Of course, my love." He gave her a nice long kiss before heading off towards the kids. Felicity took a seat on the couch and shook her head at the day's turn of events as she listened to the beginnings of Oliver's conversation with the boys.

"Hey Archer, remember that talk we had about responsibilities leading to trust?"

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"This is a great place to start earning that trust," Oliver said while rubbing the dog's ears. "You too, Harper. There's a lot of responsibilities that come with having a pet, it's not fun all the time."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, you'll have to feed him and make sure he gets plenty of water, as well as teach him to go outside to do his business and how to only chew on the toys he's given."

"Me and Harper can do that, right Harp?"

"Hm.," Harper answered which led to Archer nudging him. "Oh yeah. We can do that."

"I'm counting on you boys. Soon, Mom is going to be busy with taking care of your new baby brother or sister and she'll need you to help her as much as possible." Both Archer and Harper nodded. "Good. Now, what are you going to name him?"

"Arrow, remember Daddy!"

Oliver winced. "Are you sure? That's a really distinctive name."

"Yeah!" Oliver rolled his eyes and kissed the boys heads as he stood up. "Alright then," he said before flopping down on the couch next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Arrow barked and Felicity imagined it was his way of saying thank you for giving him home.

"Don't you make me regret it," she whispered to him and his brown eyes sparkled, actually sparkled at her. He was going to be a handful now. What would he be like when fully grown? She was definitely going to regret this.

"Hon?"

"Nothing," she replied and they both went back to watching the boys play.

A few hours later after they'd had a family dinner, Felicity was digging into a pint of ice cream when Arrow came trotting into the kitchen with a pair of underwear in his mouth, her favorite pair no less.

She screamed. "Oliver!"

He came running and spotted the issue in seconds. "Boys! Hide the dog."

They better do it fast because she knew exactly where a ribbon was and could be at Diggle's house in minutes, instead, she sat back in her chair and finished her mint chip.

"Oliver," she called again a few minutes later. "I'm ready for my back rub now and I want a nice long one!"

* * *

 


	3. Take What Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long one guys! The words just kept coming and I felt that it was deserving considering this was about Oliver and Felicity's long-awaited daughter. I dedicate this to missmeagan666! Thank you for your support and love of this story. I hope you like it!

* * *

 

Oliver had just finished cooking breakfast and was pouring juice into cups for Archer and Harper when Felicity wandered into the kitchen, her hair a riot of blonde curls around her head. Last night she fell right into bed after taking a shower, her hair so damp he'd had to get a towel to dry it while she slept on. If her face was any indication she was already regretting the decision and he was sure to be in for a lecture on never letting her go to sleep with wet hair again.

“Good morning, hon,” he greeted with a smile.

“Morning,” she grumbled in answer as she took a seat at the kitchen island.

“You okay?”

“I don't feel so good.”

He frowned. “Well, you have been pulling some long days at QI.”

She shook her head. “It's not that.”

Oliver noted her face looked a little flushed and started to move toward her, his intention to check for a fever when she put her hand up to stop him. “What is it?”

She eyed the plate of turkey bacon in his hand seconds before jumping up and running towards the hallway bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Soon after he put the plate down he took off after her, stopping when he reached the locked portal. He could hear her retching inside and he winced. He hated when she was sick, though it was a very rare occasion that she was. A few very long minutes later she came out, a hand on her stomach.

“Do you feel any better?”

Felicity grimaced. “Some.”

He kissed her temple, noting that she didn't feel warm beyond her usual temperature.

“Maybe you caught a virus at work. Go on back to bed, I'll bring you some medicine.” He started to turn away when her voice stopped him.

“Oliver, it's not a virus.” He must have looked confused because she continued on. “I've been feeling sick for a little over a week now.”

“Food poisoning? We did eat at the new Thai place early last week.”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Felicity, I'm not following you.”

She took a deep breath. “It's crazy and it sounds even more nuts now that I'm stringing the words together in my head, but...I think I'm pregnant.”

Oliver stilled. “You can't be.”

Her eyebrows raised and her head tilted to the side. “Really astute assumption there, honey.”

“No, I didn't mean it that way. Obviously, you could,” he stressed the word. “Be pregnant that is, but the doctor said there wouldn't be any more babies after Harper.”

Felicity sat down again, this time at the breakfast table. “I know, but too many things aren't adding up.”

He sat down across from her, taking her hands in his. “Like what?”

“First I missed my period and I thought that maybe it was just stress. You know we're trying to mass produce the implantable bio-stimulant and it's proving to be more difficult than I thought. How are we supposed to help people if the average person can't afford life-changing tech? That Mr. Dennis keeps trying to railroad me and I could just punch him-”

“Felicity,” he said with a surprising amount of calm.

“Right. Anyways, then I started feeling really tired and nauseous, and my breasts got super tender, and I thought maybe I just had super bad PMS but then still no period.” She shrugged. “So, yeah...pregnant."

Oliver was really trying not to freak out but he didn't know if that was possible. With Harper's birth, Felicity had almost died and when the doctor had told them that it was unlikely, if not impossible for her to conceive again he'd been secretly relieved. The thought of losing her terrified him and he certainly didn't want the price of having another child to be her life.

"Oliver?" Felicity called and his eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Don't flip out."

He took a breath, tried to control his panic. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are and it's okay. I'm not gonna lie, it kinda wigs me out too."

“It does?”

“Of course. The idea of not being here with you, or being able to watch Archer and Harper grow up scares me witless, but I have faith that everything's going to be okay. No matter what happens to me.”

“I don't want you talking like that, Felicity. I cannot even think of anything happening to you.”

“You're right. We don't even know if I am pregnant yet, but we're going to have to talk about this eventually, if I'm right, which I usually am.”

“Let's table it for now, preferably forever.”

Felicity squeezed his hand, her voice lowering with her next words. “Oliver, you've always wanted a girl. What if this is our chance?”

“Not if I could lose you in the process.”

Did she really think that he was so desperate for a daughter that he would risk her life for one? Years ago he'd jokingly said that he wanted a girl first but if they didn't have one then they'd keep trying. He didn't know that the years would bring deadly risks to that statement. Logically he knew that her being pregnant wasn't even a sure thing yet and he needed to pace himself, but like Felicity said, she was usually right and he needed to be prepared for anything, none of which included her leaving them.

“I love you with all my heart, Felicity. Nothing is worth risking your life.”

Felicity smiled softly. “And I love you. Let's just take a test, okay?”

“Okay.” He immediately jumped up and started towards the front door.

She followed after him. “Where are you going?”

He stopped near the kitchen. “I'm going to the drugstore.”

“Now?”

“Do you seriously think I can wait?”

She glanced at the bowls of food littering the counter. “But you made breakfast.”

“The kids will be up soon, they can eat. As for me, I'm not the least bit hungry.”

“Oh, Oliver. When will you learn that the weight of the world doesn't need to be on your shoulders?”

He kissed her on the cheek. “When I'm long dead. Now, go eat something. It'll settle your stomach.”

“Fine,” she huffed.

Moments later, when he was walking out the door he heard the kids burst into the kitchen, already chattering about something. They were both so much like their mother. He smiled, knowing that Felicity would say they were like him but he liked to think they were a good mix of them both.

It doesn't take long to get to the drug store and retrieve a test, which earns him a strange look by the guy at the checkout counter. He just points at his wedding ring and slapped a twenty dollar bill on the counter. He hightailed it out of the building and arrived home in record time. He would be lying if he said he'd abided by the speed limits. Thankfully, SCPD had bigger things to do than pulling over the Chief of Police's son-in-law.

"Felicity, I'm home."

She came around the corner, meeting him in the foyer, a bottle of water in hand. "That was fast. Do I need to call Lance and apologize, again?"

"Nope," he chuckled as he handed her the test.

"Mmhm," she mumbled and headed towards the living room, him on her heels. She started to take a seat on the couch.

"Umm...aren't you going to take it?"

"I don't have to pee yet." Oliver paused. "I'm kidding, I've been drinking water the past half hour. I'll be right back."

Instead of staying put he followed her. She stopped him, however, when they reached the bathroom door.

"Seriously Oliver?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Give me a minute alone will you? This is a lot of pressure."

"It's peeing on a stick."

"Yes, which I'd rather my husband not watch me do. It's weird."

"You underestimate my idea of weird."

"Oliver."

He put his hands up. "Okay. I'll be out here when you're ready."

She watched him closely for a moment before going in and closing the door. A few minutes later he heard the lock click and she welcomed him in. They both sat on the rug, their backs against the bathtub as they waited. The minutes seemed like were stretching into eternity and he about jumped out of his skin when the result finally appeared on the tiny screen.

**Pregnant.**

They both took shaky breaths in unison.

"So this is happening," he said.

"Yep," said Felicity, a smile stretching across her face.

He stared at her in amazement. She was scared but the happiness on her face couldn't be missed. In his worry, he'd forgotten just how strong his wife was. Clearly more so than him, considering he'd almost had a panic attack this morning. He decided if she could do this, so could he. He could be her port in the middle of the storm like she was to him.

Oliver wrapped an arm around her, a little huff of laughter escaping him. "Well, I always said we'd keep trying."

Felicity laughed. "Let's hope that the third times the charm."

"I don't care, as long as I have you and a healthy baby."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "We'll take it as it comes."

Oliver smiled before leaning down to kiss her, deep and slow.

Together they could do anything.

 

* * *

 

“Felicity, you've got to slow down,” Oliver warned as he watched her struggled to put her heels on. He'd never understand why she insisted on wearing them when they looked so uncomfortable. Especially, when she was twelve weeks pregnant.

"I can't. I've got three meetings today, one of which is with that irritatingly happy Ray Palmer.”

“Can't you at least have breakfast?”

Felicity wrinkled her nose at him. “If you want me to throw up in said meeting.”

“You're feeling sick today too?”

“I'm nauseous all day, every day. It's like playing a game with myself. Will I throw up in my purse or on the table in front of the board.”

“Maybe you should see a doctor.”

“It's nothing to worry about, Oliver. It just comes with the territory.”

“You weren't this sick with Archer or Harper. It can't be good for you or the baby.”

Felicity came forward and patted him on the cheek. “I'm fine, honey. Promise. I'm sure it will pass with time. Some pregnancies are different than others.”

“Okay, but if it doesn't let up soon you're going to the doctor. No excuses. I'm not taking any chances with you.”

Felicity nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. He was deadly serious, no matter her dislike of the doctor, he'd drag her there if he had too. Instead of telling her that he just kissed her deeper, intent on never taking a moment for granted.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later found them at the doctor's office. Felicity was not happy with him but he could live with her frustration. He only needed reassurance that she was okay. She'd lost more weight which was the opposite of what happened with most pregnancies. It wasn't normal to be as sick as she was, constantly.

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen, how're you doing today?” Dr. Graves greeted as he entered the room, clipboard in hand.

“Fine,” Felicity greeted with a smile.

“Not fine,” Oliver answered while sending her a look.

Dr. Graves chuckled. “What seems to be the problem?”

“She's staying sick all the time. I did some research online-”

Felicity groaned. “Not a good idea-”

“-Is there a chance she has Hyperemesis Gravidum?”

“That sounds like something out of Harry Potter.”

“It's a serious condition, Felicity. Isn't it doctor?”

Dr. Graves eyes flitted between them, a smile tugging at his lips. “I have to say that you two are my favorite patients.”

Felicity sent Oliver a look. “That means we're weirdos.”

Dr. Graves laughed. “Not at all. Now, as for Hyperemesis Gravidum, or severe morning sickness in layman's terms. It's very rare and only affects less than three percent of women. I seriously doubt that Felicity has it, especially after two normal pregnancies.”

"See?" Felicity sang, her voice lilting upwards at the end.

"Now, hold up Felicity. Since you are staying sick so much there is a serious concern that you and the baby aren't receiving enough nutrition. What I'm going to do to start is write you a prescription for an anti-nausea medication. It's safe to take and should help you keep your food down. Does that sound good?"

Felicity sighed. “Amazing. I miss actually wanting to eat.”

Dr. Graves stood up and shook her and Oliver's hands. “Great. Now if you have any further problems don't hesitate to call. I'll get this script sent to your pharmacy.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor winked at them. “Have a great day and good luck on getting that girl.” Then he was gone.

“Did he just say that?”

“Yep,” said Oliver.

“He has a freakishly long memory.”

“I've read that women do tend to get sick more with female pregnancies.”

“Oliver, we've got to have a talk about your use of Web MD.”

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Queen, everything looks great. At twenty weeks you're on track for a healthy pregnancy."

“Are you absolutely sure you don't want to know the sex," Oliver questioned as he helped her wipe off remnants of gel from her extended abdomen.

“Yep,” Felicity said as she tugged her shirt down and smiled at the ultrasound technician. "Thank you. We'll see you next time, Hannah." The woman smiled back before exiting the room.

“Felicity, come on,” Oliver pleaded as he helped her get down from the table.

She buttoned her pants and grabbed her purse from the nearby counter before turning to him. “I'm being serious.”

“So am I.”

“Oliver, statistics show that the odds of having a girl after two boys are only forty-seven percent.”

“That's almost a fifty-fifty chance.”

“Yes, I'm aware of that. You're talking to a math genius here.”

“I'm just saying wouldn't it be nice to know if we're having a boy or a girl?”

“It's a boy,” she said matter of factly.

"You can't know that."

"Actually, I can seeing as I'm the human oven, remember? I feel the exact same way I felt when I was carrying Gage and Harper. That along with our odds, I'd bet dollars to donuts it's a boy."

Oliver shook his head and sighed. "Okay, if it's what you want."

"It is. Besides, we found out about the last two because neither of us liked surprises then. Now, I think we can stand a little excitement in our lives."

"I guess you're right," he acquiesced. "I did use to jump from rooftops, now the highest I get is when I'm putting the Christmas lights up outside."

Felicity patted his chest. "And I used to hack into federal agencies without getting caught. Man, those were the days."

"Felicity, you hacked into ARGUS last month."

"Hey, that was only because Lyla wouldn't tell me about their new computer schematics." Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, so maybe I wanted to prove to myself that I could still do it. The day before I had cried at a Hallmark commercial, sue me for needing a little realism."

After grabbing his hand she started pulling him towards the door. She wouldn't put it past him to sneak off to pry information out of the tech. She wasn't taking any chances. They'd just reached the lobby when he pulled her to a stop.

"You go ahead to the car. I need to run to the restroom."

"Oliver."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You realize I know the deepest parts of you right?"

"So I'm guessing I can't go to the bathroom?"

"Depends, is that where you were really going?"

"Well..."

"Get in the car."

 

* * *

 

“Oliver.” The soft whisper of his name drew him from sleep.

“Hmmm...”

“I don't like our neighbors,” Felicity stated.

Was he dreaming? What an odd thing to say. Her voice was calm so it didn't cause him immediate alarm.

“Or is it lightsabers...,” she trailed off.

A moment later the exact meaning of what she was saying hit him and he shot straight up in bed. She was parroting what he'd said when half asleep when she'd gone into labor with Archer. Thankfully, this time it didn't take rolling off the bed and hitting the floor for him to get it.

“You're in labor,” he all but shouted.

“Impressive.”

He got his first look at her and found that she was smiling at him, one hand on her belly as she sat cross-legged on the bed next to him. She was fully dressed, her long hair braided and laying across her shoulder, even her nails looked freshly varnished. Of course he barely thought about what that meant as he went into panic mode. What if this birth was difficult like Harper's? What if something happened? “Are you okay? How far apart are the contractions?”

He glanced at the clock and noted the time: **4:18 am**.

“I'm not in danger of having the baby in the car on the way there if that's what you're asking. Unless we hit work traffic then all bets are off.”

“Where's my stopwatch?”

“Really, Oliver? Stopwatches are so five years ago.” She held up his phone. “I made an app, just for you. You're welcome.”

He hurriedly climbed from the bed and pull on a t-shirt and jeans. “How are you always so calm and prepared?”

“You used to be a scary vigilante. How are you not?”

“I've gone soft. You're to blame,” Oliver threw over his shoulder as he rifled through the closet for his gray hoodie.

Felicity laughed and hopped up from the bed. “Sorry, not sorry. Ready to go?”

He turned around empty-handed, a look of utter confusion no doubt on his face. “We've got to get the bags in the car, wake up the boys, call our parents to watch the kids.”

“Done, done and done.”

“What! How, why?”

“You were sleeping really soundly.”

“Felicity!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the bit. 'Felicity, you need to let me help you.' Well, Mr. Grumpy Whiskers, I had the time between contractions and I saw no reason to wake the love of my life from his slumber when I was perfectly capable of doing things myself, especially when he was going to be up for the next twenty-four hours!”

Oh, she was going to be the death of him. One way or another, but boy did he love her, even when she called him Grumpy Whiskers. That was a new one for her inventive mind.

“So,” she snapped her fingers before grabbing his hoodie from a nearby chair and tossing it to him, successfully breaking him from his thoughts. “Let's get moving. My mom and Quentin already got the kids and Arrow the destroyer, you know it's nice they moved so nearby.”

He pulled on his shoes, not even bothering to tie the laces. “They've already been here? How long did you let me sleep?”

Felicity hesitated. “Umm...I'll be in the car.”

He ran after her. “Did you do anything else?”

“I made a bag of snacks.” His eyebrows rose. “In case I get hungry. Delivering a baby is a lot of hard work, ya know. The nurses can pry my Twizzlers out of my cold, dead fingers if they don't like it.”

His heart pounded a little harder at her flippant talk of her death, no matter that it was a joke. With a shake of his head, he ushered his wife out the door. No sooner had he settled her into her seat that another contraction hit and she howled in pain, causing him to rush to his side and climb behind the wheel. After starting the ignition he pulled out his phone from Felicity's purse and started dialing.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling the hospital so they can give Dr. Graves a heads up.”

She pulled the phone from his grasp and ended the call. “Yeah, I already did that too.”

“Fel-” She cried out again, cutting him off.

“Owww! Just drive!”

 

* * *

 

 

Four and a half hours later found them sitting silently, staring at the new life they had created. The nurses and doctors had left them allowing them privacy and for Oliver to settle on the edge of the bed beside his wife. Much to his relief and the doctors the delivery had gone smoothly leaving him so drained he could sleep for a month. Maybe Felicity's idea of letting him sleep wasn't too far off base, though she was wrong on one front. He probably wouldn't sleep for forty-eight hours, rather than twenty-four. He couldn't imagine taking his eyes off his family.  

“I can't believe it,” Felicity whispered, her eyes on the small infant in her arms.

Oliver too was in awe and his eyes strayed between her and his newborn child. He would never understand how she could go through that much pain and act like it never even happened afterward. She was certainly stronger than he was on that front.

She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. “Oliver, we have a daughter.”

He kissed Felicity's forehead, his throat thick with his own unshed tears. “We do. She's perfect.” He held her tiny hand in his large scarred one. “What did I ever do to deserve this life?”

Her head tilted to the side, much like when they'd first met. “You survived horrible darkness yet somehow still found a way to be a light for this city, and for me. I told you a long time ago that one day you would understand why. I still believe that.”

His eyes closed and he leaned his forehead against her. “Oh, Felicity.” So many years ago he'd been so close to giving up, to let the darkness win, and then she'd walked into his life and changed everything. She'd found the light that was nearly extinguished and somehow nursed it back to life over time until it was a burning flame. The depth of his feelings couldn't be shared with mere words. “You're my miracle, Felicity.”

“Our whole life is a miracle, Oliver. How could we ever doubt we have someone watching over us?”

He glanced at his daughter, tucked the pink blanket a little closer to her body. “You'll hear no argument from me.”

The hospital room door opened slowly and Thea stuck her head in. “I've got two very anxious big brothers, three grandparents, two uncles, three aunts, including me and a whole bunch of other super excited people out here waiting to meet baby Queen. Wow, that was a Felicity-esque babble.”

He and Felicity laughed softly. “Send the boys in, we'll go from there.”

Seconds later Thea ushered Archer and Harper in, who both looked as nervous as two cats in a room full of rocking chairs. They both stopped about five feet from the bed.

“It's okay, you can come closer,” Felicity called to them and they shuffled a couple more steps. “Closer.”

Finally, they stood within arms reach and Oliver lifted Archer up to sit near Felicity's legs, then held Harper in his arms so they could both see the newest addition to their family. The boys peered at the bundle in their mother's arms, their eyes as wide as saucers.

“Boys, meet your baby sister.”

Archer smiled at the sleeping baby, his tiny fingers reaching out to touch her chubby cheek. “She sure is pretty.”

Harper wrinkled his nose. “It's a girl?”

Oliver hid his chuckle with a cough. “Yeah, buddy. Didn't you want a sister?”

Harper shrugged. “I guess.” The baby started to whine, a loud cry reverberating through the room causing him to cover his ears. Felicity rocked her and spoke softly to her for a few minutes until she settled down. “Will she always be that loud?”

“Welcome to being a big brother,” Archer said, surprising his parents. He sounded so grown up in that moment and if Oliver wasn't mistaken he'd taken it as his responsibility to be his sister's protector from here on out.

Harper frowned. “Was I loud?”

“The loudest, but you get used to it,” Archer reassured him.

Harper leaned closer, finally reaching out a hand to touch his sister's hand. “I guess she is pretty.”

Oliver let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and Felicity leaned her head against his neck.

Archer looked up at them. “What's her name?”

“Well,” Felicity glanced at him and he nodded. They'd been talking names over for months, but they'd only come up with one girl name they both agreed on, seeing as how she'd thought it unlikely they would need it. “How do you like Evelyn Dearden, and we'll call her Evie for short?”

The boys nodded. “I like it!”

“Evie, it is,” Oliver announced with a smile and it was settled.

Over the next few hours, Evie had plenty of visitors and Oliver couldn't help but marvel at the family and extended family that had been built over the years. To think it was all because his mother had hired him a bodyguard which became a brother, and then he'd brought a bullet-riddled laptop into an IT girls office. She'd called him on his already pathetic lies and slowly before he'd even had time to realize it, he was a goner. If he'd ever been thankful for Deadshot's aim, it was now. Turns out his bullets hadn't missed the mark after all, not that he would ever know that.

Beyond that, maybe the answer to it all was just taking it day by day, the good and bad and being thankful for every moment. He knew enough about life to know that anything could happen in an instant and it could all disappear. Oliver had faith though. Nothing that had happened in his life was an accident, though at the time it may have been a nightmare come true. The pain then didn't compare with the joy he felt now in this moment. He had a healthy wife and three amazing children. That was his happy story and always would be.

“I love you, Felicity,” he murmured after a soft kiss on her lips as she drifted off, leaving Evie to his care. He strolled over and took a seat in a chair near the window, a perfect view of the Starling City skyline in view as he cradled his daughter in the crook of his arm.

“You've got an amazing Mommy, you know that? There's no one on the planet that can love you the way she can.” He brushed his thumb across her soft cheek and she looked at him, her blue eyes blinking slowly in rapt attention to his voice.

“One day I'll tell you the whole story of how we met but for now I'll just give you the short version, just so you know the family you're coming into.” Evie gripped his finger and he almost cried and the innocent act before he could continue. “It all started with a smile and a red pen...”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any moments you would like to see from this universe. You never know what the muse will come up with. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If so let me know in the comments below if you'd be interested in seeing more from this universe. As always, I love you guys and thank you for reading.  
> -XO Sara


End file.
